


Finding El Dorado

by catboxjellyfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxjellyfish/pseuds/catboxjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OMC2015 Submission: Kyungsoo looks up from the small black notebook in hand and turns his attention to the smiling giant driving next to him. The music is on full blast and Chanyeol is singing at the top of his lungs. When Kyungsoo had suggested to his roommate they should do something together to strengthen their newfound friendship, hot boxing was the last thing he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding El Dorado

[Original LJ Link ](http://onemorechansoo.livejournal.com/5285.html)

**[uh...cute and fail attempt at comedy?]**

**\---**

_Plan ‘Becoming Closer with Roommate’:_

  1. _Be friendly and always smile – check_
  2. _Speak to him and find out about his hobbies and likings – check_
  3. _Engage in some kind of activity together_



Kyungsoo looks up from the small black notebook in hand and turns his attention to the smiling giant driving next to him. The music is on full blast and Chanyeol is singing at the top of his lungs. When Kyungsoo had suggested to his roommate they should do something together to strengthen their newfound friendship, hot boxing was the last thing he was expecting. Don’t new friends just go have a drink together or go shopping? Those are more normal activities, aren’t they? But alas, Kyungsoo had forgotten that Park Chanyeol is anything but normal.

It has been a few months since the two boys have become roommates. Kyungsoo has met weird people before (after all, he is friends with Kim Jongdae), but he has never met anyone like Park Chanyeol. On the first day of their cohabitation, the boy of exceptional height rolled in his dirty suitcase dressed like a rapper wannabe. Flashing Kyungsoo a quick toothy grin, he ruffled a hand through his already messy silver hair and proudly introduced himself as the “smiling virus Park Chanyeol.” Stunned and a little intimated by the confident aura surrounding the taller boy, Kyungsoo meekly introduced himself as “just Doh Kyungsoo” and hid behind a book. Peeking silently at his new roommate who dumped the entirety of his suitcase carelessly into his side of the shared closet, Kyungsoo cringed and wondered if they would get along. From his first impression, he could tell that Chanyeol and he were like the sun and the moon. Although Kyungsoo rarely took an active stance to become friends with strangers, he decided that he would befriend, or at least attempt to befriend, his roommate. Being the serious and rational eighteen year old he was, he concluded that establishing a friendly relationship with his roommate will help him avoid many unnecessary woes in the future. After all, if he had to spend the next year sharing space with Chanyeol, he preferred if they were on good terms.

In an desperate attempt, Kyungsoo devised a ‘Become Close with My Roommate’ plan (Jongdae laughed really hard at him for doing so). Gradually, the two boys that were seemingly counter of each other became closer. They found that despite their major differences in fashion sense and concern for personal hygiene, they had many things in common. For instance, they both shared a passion for music and food, and their open attitude to embrace new experiences tightened their bond as friends. Sometimes, their contradictory natures even complemented each other favourably; Kyungsoo’s seriousness helped Chanyeol stay focus with his studies while the taller boy’s playfulness added a more flavourful touch to the other’s rigid life.

As Kyungsoo sits stiffly in Chanyeol’s tattered second-hand jeep while staring uncertainly at his notebook, he wonders if smoking weed together will really further their friendship. He cannot deny that he is kind of anticipating experiencing the effect of marijuana, but his disciplined self is also nagging reproachfully at him for doing something bad. As if having heard the conflict raging in his roommate’s head, Chanyeol speaks up over the blasting music.

“We don’t have to smoke if you really don’t want to,” the taller boy shouts, catching Kyungsoo’s attention, “but we’re young and we’re in university. When will we ever get the chance to try new things and be stupid without fearing the consequences ever again in our life? I say the time is now! I’d rather experience everything while I’m young than to regret not having lived life to the fullest when I am old.”

The taller boy’s passionate words tug at Kyungsoo’s heartstrings. Contemplating the other’s words a moment longer, Kyungsoo succumbs to his curiosity and inclination for adventure. He had seen Yixing get high before and he said it was an amazing and liberating experience. He wants to verify that claim, as well as experience how it would feel to be out of control and free from the shackles of society. He wants to be truly free for once in his life, to not think about expectations and responsibilities. Even just for a night, he wants to think of nothing and just be.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo swallows. He looks down at his hands. “You’re right. Let’s do it.”

Kyungsoo nods solemnly to himself, having made up his mind. Chanyeol cracks a huge smile at the characteristic sobriety in the shorter boy’s eyes. Ever since their first meeting, Chanyeol has found his roommate to be extremely fascinating. Kyungsoo takes everything very seriously and sometimes, he can even come across as a little astringent. But Chanyeol thinks that the real Doh Kyungsoo is a bundle of squishy goodness. As they spend more time together, he comes to see that his seemingly stoic roommate is just a shy boy not knowing how to properly express his feelings. He knows his short friend has a kind heart like no other because Kyungsoo does not judge a book by its cover. Upon first meeting, most people are immediately deterred by his flashy appearance and when they find out he smokes too, they automatically label him as a good-for-nothing stoner. However, Kyungsoo seems to care less about what he appeared to be and focuses more on who he actually is. Chanyeol doesn’t know why exactly his roommate decided to befriend him, but he is glad the shorter boy made an effort to do so, albeit very awkwardly. Who goes up to someone, shakes their hand and declares that “we are going to become friends”? Chanyeol could only remember doing so perhaps in kindergarten. He bites back an urge to laugh as he recalls the anxiety in Kyungsoo’s wide eyes and the boy’s clammy hands. He will never forget the innocent heart-shaped smile that bloomed on the other’s childish face when he agreed; it felt good to be given a fair chance to prove who he is rather than being dismissed just based on his appearance. Maybe Kyungsoo is awkward, and maybe he often turns Chanyeol’s world upside down and all around, but the taller boy is glad he has met him. As he always tells his best friend Baekhyun: “To know someone as special as Doh Kyungsoo is truly an unexpected but much welcomed pleasure.” He means every word of it.

Nodding to the beat of the music, Chanyeol takes a left and drives down a dirt road. Half a minute later, he parks the car in the clearing, right by the edge of a steep cliff. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Kyungsoo leans forward and gasps pleasantly at the beautiful night view of the university town. Tiny dots of lights are shining softly in the dark, creating an intricate weave of illumination beneath the hill.

“This is an amazing view!” he exclaims and takes out his phone to take pictures, the notebook left forgotten on the side, “How did you find this place?”

Chanyeol smiles proudly. “I was looking for a place to smoke alone last week and came across this spot,” he replies as he takes out a compact package of ground grass and stuffs it into the mouth of a small wooden pipe. Watching Chanyeol’s practice hands, Kyungsoo asks quietly.

“Do you smoke often?”  

“Enough to know what I’m doing and where to get the stuff,” Chanyeol answers vaguely and winks at his roommate. He pulls out a metallic red zippo lighter and flicks it open. A single flame dances happily inside the dimness of the jeep. A mischievous spark flickers in Chanyeol’s bright eyes as he grins like a Cheshire Cat. “Ready to embark on a journey with me to find the El Dorado?”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns and the taller boy chuckles at the confused look on his face. Without giving a reply, Chanyeol places the fire by the mouth of the pipe. As the flame licks eagerly at the cannabis, Chanyeol takes a long drag. Letting the smoke swirl freely inside his mouth for a bit, he huffs it out through his nose like a dragon. He turns to face Kyungsoo, who looks a little edgy. Puffs of smoke float out like wispy clouds as Chanyeol opens his mouth to speak.

“Just take a deep drag, but don’t swallow. Hold it for a moment then let all the smoke out,” the smiling giant instructs gently as he hands the pipe to his roommate. Taking the pipe in his hands, Kyungsoo gulps nervously and brings it to his lips. The distinct taste of smoky wood and burnt tobacco excites his taste bud and cutely, Kyungsoo smacks his lips on the tip of the pipe. Chuckling quietly at his roommate’s action, Chanyeol leans over and lights up the zippo again. The amber burns and curls the cannabis. Taking a drag as he was instructed, the sharp aroma of weed overwhelms Kyungsoo’s senses. Suddenly, a rush of smoke assaults his larynx and nasal cavity, and pulling away from the pipe, Kyungsoo falls into a coughing fit as puffs of smoke escape from his nostril and mouth. Placing a hand on the shorter boy’s hunched back, Chanyeol rubs gently in a circular motion.

“There, cough it out. This always happens when you first smoke,” the taller boy comforts calmly and takes another drag. Kyungsoo heaves and coughs until his eyes tear up; strong scent of smoke invaded every crevice inside his head. Blowing out small smoke rings up to the roof of the jeep, Chanyeol asks casually: “This is your first time?”

Kyungsoo nods and looks over with a frown in between his brows. Chanyeol laughs heartily at the sour expression on his roommate’s face. The shorter man glares at him before letting out a couple more coughs.

“So, you’ve lost your weed virginity to me!” Chanyeol jokes as he waves the pipe in the air, as if boasting. Kyungsoo’s cheeks blush a light pink. Embarrassed at his roommate word choice, he grabs the pipe and lighter. Copying the other’s actions, he lets the flame eat away at the shriveling grass and takes another drag. Feeling another wave of smoke assail his senses, he breaks out into a coughing fit again. Watching the red-faced boy with amusement dancing in his eyes, Chanyeol helps Kyungsoo ease the shaking and hacking by rubbing soothing circles on his back. The exchange goes on a few more rounds before the smiling giant takes a last drag from the pipe. Letting out a satisfying sigh as he blows out a long wisp of smoke, he leans back into his seat. Next to him, Kyungsoo blinks blankly at the Rilakkuma accessory dangling from the rear view mirror, and the corners of his mouth curl softly into a lazy smile. Waving a hand slowly through the fog like smoke, Chanyeol also smiles lazily at nothing in particular. Naturally, his body sinks deeper into the leather fabric of the car seat while his mind takes flight. For a while, the two boys are quiet, each savouring the on-setting numbness that also brings the pleasure of ultimate euphoria.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo giggles and breaks the pregnant silence. “I feel… like a marshmallow…” he whispers weakly and Chanyeol hums in reply as he turns to regard his roommate. Their bloodshot eyes meet and, falling into a weird frenzy, they start giggling and cackling. The more he laughs, the more Kyungsoo feels like he is floating on a cloud. Surges of cooling tingles rush up his back, as if someone is furiously rubbing peppermint oil on his bare spine. The tingles spread to his arms and legs, tickling every inch of his skin. It feels as if hundreds of ants wearing soccer cleats are having a marathon on his body. That imagery flashes in Kyungsoo’s mind and he shudders in horror. Yet weirdly, a part of him is also anticipating for more waves of tingles to hit him. Looking down at his hands, his round eyes widen and Chanyeol bursts out laughing at the dramatic expression on his face. Still the same ten fingers, but they somehow look very different.

“Woah!” Kyungsoo gasps and Chanyeol echoes his exclamation, “My hands, they look so…”

“So?” The smiling giant urges eagerly, also wide eyed and grinning like the village idiot.

“So 3D and so real!” Kyungsoo shouts and puts his hand closer to his eyes. Examining the fine lines on his hands carefully, he continues to mumble while Chanyeol cackles loudly next to him. “Like, I’ve never noticed how much I pop out, you know.”

Turning around and grabbing his roommate by the shoulders, Kyungsoo stares intensely at the boy who’s snickering inches away from him. “You’re so 3D too, Chanyeol. It’s like we are in a movie, a real 3D one,” he whispers and Chanyeol snorts at his words. “This is so cool… I’ve never felt more like a 3D human until today. Like, I’m alive, you know?”

“Yes, yes, you’re alive, very much alive,” the taller boy responds and pulls away from Kyungsoo’s grip, leaving his roommate to stare at his hands in awe again. Turning on the jeep stereo linked to his phone, Chanyeol squints at the screen looking for the song that never fails to take his high to another level. Seconds later, an airy melody fills the confined space, soon followed by strong voices and a wholesome bass beat. Kyungsoo snaps his head up and his eyes twinkle from excitement.

“The epic adventure song??” he shouts and the taller boy nods leisurely with a smirk. Taking a deep breath of the musky smoke that clouds his vision, Kyungsoo giggles to the music.

“Find the El Dorado!” Chanyeol bursts into song and waves his arms in the air like he doesn’t care. Kyungsoo laughs wholeheartedly as he watches his roommate’s face appear and disappear through the foggy smoke. Using his upper body only, Chanyeol starts dancing to the choreography, his lanky arms cutting through layers of smoke and his feet stomping clumsily to the beat. In a daze, the shorter man also joins the singing and as if under a spell, he begins to match his roommate’s movements.

“Sail, sail, sail, gotta gotta go go, gotta find the El Dorado, El Dorado,” the two boys chant in broken voices as they bounce boisterously on their seats, shaking and jerking the jeep in the quiet night, “Sail, sail, sail, gotta gotta go go, gotta find the El Dorado, El Dorado!”

Fanning smoke away from his view, Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol with a faint smile tugging on his lips as the other raps with confidence. The taller boy’s silvery hair blends in seamlessly with the wisps of smoke and his dark eyes are blazing like a warm camp fire amidst the haze. Glassy-eyed, Kyungsoo abruptly feels the urge to touch his roommate’s handsome face. Reaching out, his warm fingers lightly brush against Chanyeol’s thin lips and the shorter boy chortles.

“You are like a shooting star, Chanyeol,” he mumbles and his plump lips stretch into a heart shape. Stunned, the taller boy pauses from his song and exhales sharply. The brief warmth lingering on his lips tingles down his neck and spreads across his body, igniting a bout of fire in the core of his being. Through the smoky screen, the two boys hold each other in regard. The song reaches its climax and as the high note reverberates inside the jeep, both roommates savour the pleasurable shivers coursing through their veins. Their hearts, however, are racing only for each other. Slipping from his seat as he tries to edge closer to Kyungsoo, Chanyeol accidentally opens the roof of the jeep. A gust of wind busts into the vehicle and in a flash, it sweeps tendrils of smoke up to meet the stars. Bearing against the rush of fresh air dispelling the haze, Kyungsoo squints. When he opens them again, he is greeted by the soft brightness from beneath the cliff. Distracted from what he was doing, Chanyeol rises to his feet and leans against the windshield. Soon, Kyungsoo joins him and the two boys gaze at the scene before them in silent bewilderment.

“Even if those distant waves made of sand close in on us, we’ll face each other again, eventually in El Dorado,” the voice sings passionately over the stereo, “Sail, sail, sail, gotta gotta go go, gotta find the El Dorado, El Dorado!”

Silence befalls on the roommates staring unblinkingly at the weaves of city lights afar. A veil of golden yellow covers the entire city, as if concretes and cements are gold bricks and bronze blocks.

“It’s the El Dorado,” Kyungsoo mumbles in disbelief. Next to him, Chanyeol breaks out in guffaws until he is wheezing with a string of laughter. At the edge of the city, two boys cheer in pure ecstasy as if they had just won the lottery.

Crashing back into the seats again, their chests heave up and down as they greedily breathe in the cool night air. Above them, the sky is full of twinkling stars that makes Kyungsoo feel dizzy. Blinking and squinting, he tries to account for all the white dots against the darkest backdrop.

“How many stars are out there in the sky?” he asks curiously. Closing one eye, he counts diligently under his breath.

“578 gazillion.” Chanyeol answers with a giggle. Kyungsoo ignores him and continues to count all the stars. Shifting his body to lean sideways against the back of the seat, the taller boy takes in Kyungsoo’s serious profile. His plump lips are scrunched into a pout as he mutters numbers to himself, his finger pointing at each of the stars he sees. Chanyeol smiles fondly at his roommate.

“Kyungsoo,” the taller boy calls out and the other hums in reply, “Why do you want to become close to me?” Chanyeol asks and he traces the soft online of his roommate with his gaze. Unable to tear his eyes away from the expansive galaxy above, Kyungsoo answers in a daze.

“Because I have to live with you for the rest of the year,” he says casually. Chanyeol’s heart drops and disappointment sinks in. Without noticing the subtle change in his roommate, Kyungsoo continues to speak slowly and thoughtfully.

“But then I realize you’re worth knowing. Like even though there are a lot of really bad rumours about you, you’re nothing like that. I actually really like you. You scared me a little when I first met you but after I got to know you more, I realize you’re just a boy like me. Even though sometimes you annoy me, I still want to be friends with you because it’s fun to spend time with you. I know I can be awkward and hard to get along with, but you didn’t judge me so who am I to judge you for having white hair and smoking weed? Sure, you’re messy like a pig and lazy like a sloth, and I guess it’s not wrong to say that you eat like a dog, but I can still see that you’re a good human. I usually don’t like humans because humans are mean, but I think you’re okay. No… you’re more than okay. You’re great.”

Kyungsoo lowers his head and looks straight into Chanyeol’s eyes. They may be the polar opposites in many ways, but Kyungsoo cannot deny the connection he feels with the smiling giant. They just get each other, through a single look or just a smile. He has never felt like that with anyone else before. Smiling to himself, Kyungsoo thinks maybe this is what it means to have a soul mate.  

“You’re a fine human being, Chanyeol. I like you, a lot. I mean that.”

Something stirs inside o Chanyeol and the fire that was dying reignites in his core. Firmly holding onto the other’s gaze, Chanyeol asks in a husky low voice.

“But just as a friend?”

Kyungsoo blinks slowly and bites into his bottom lip. Shifting his body to lean sideway as well, he faces his roommate directly and ponders over his feelings. Scanning over the other’s handsome features, Kyungsoo feels soft flutters in his heart, as if hundreds of butterflies are taking off into the sky.

“Maybe not…” he smiles sweetly and whispers in reply. A breath hitches in Chanyeol’s chest and as he takes a sharp inhale to speak, a tuft of smoke that lodged in his throat chokes him. Coughing harshly as his shoulders shake violently, he waves a hand to indicate he’s okay. When he straightens his back again, he is greeted by Kyungsoo’s worried eyes. Still dazed from the coughs, Chanyeol takes in the beauty of his roommate, as if this has been the first time he laid eyes on the shorter boy. He has never realized how smooth Kyungsoo’s skin looks or how dark his hair is, like ink coloured threads. The usual seriousness is gone from his round onyx eyes, replaced by misty idleness. The inhibition in his speech is also removed, it seems, and Chanyeol smiles fondly; Kyungsoo would never spill his heart on his sleeve so easily otherwise.

He has always found his roommate to be fascinating and awkwardly charming. But now as they gaze quietly into each other’s eyes underneath the Milky Way, Chanyeol thinks Kyungsoo is even more alluring and absolutely captivating. The fire within him gradually burns brighter and Chanyeol can feel his body temperature rise. He likes how he feels when he is around the shorter boy, whether they are sober or as high as a kite. He likes that he never has to hide who he is or pretend to be someone he is not. Sure, Kyungsoo may come across as awkward and cold at times, but Chanyeol knows that deep down, the boy is hiding a fragile heart of gold; he knows that Kyungsoo too, in his original words, ‘is a fine human being’ as well.His lips stretching into a grin, Chanyeol’s chest tightens as Kyungsoo smiles back, his eyes curving into crescents and lips forming into a heart. Feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through his vein like raging torrents, possibly because of the weed or maybe from the glee of realizing he is in love, Chanyeol leans closer to the shorter boy.

“Kyungsoo,” he says in a husky voice but is quickly distracted by the gentle fluttering of Kyungsoo’s long lashes.

“Hm?” the shorter boy hums quietly, his body sluggish from the effect of cannabis. Eyes focused on his roommate’s silver tresses, Kyungsoo wonders how it’d feel to run his hands through it.

Pulling himself together, Chanyeol blinks away the thoughts of Kyungsoo’s lips pressed against his. However before he could utter another word, a loud growl from the other’s stomach interrupts him. Surprised at the comedic timing of the happening, Chanyeol breaks into a hearty laugh.

“Stop laughing!” Kyungsoo shouts in embarrassment, his cheeks rosy, “I’m hungry. I’m feeling the… the what do you call it again?”

“The munchies,” Chanyeol helps him out while biting back more laughter.

“Right, the munchies!” Kyungsoo exclaims. He has seen Chanyeol have the munchies before. Sitting in his bed, the smiling giant would shove spoonful after spoonful of what appeared to be a blend of ice cream, honey crunch cereal and ketchup chips into his mouth. Despite having called Chanyeol’s eclectic mix of snack disgusting and judged him really hard for eating it, the sugary and savoury mix suddenly seems amazing to Kyungsoo.

“Let’s go get food. Wait, can we get food? Where do we get food? Can you drive?” The boy with wide eyes asks fervently. Fidgeting in anticipation, he wiggles back and forth in the leather seat.

Chanyeol chuckles at Kyungsoo’s rare chattiness. “Yah, I can drive. We’ll just go to a drive through.”

Nodding eagerly at the suggestion, Kyungsoo regards the other boy with starry eyes. His mind is now entirely occupied by the thoughts of food. Buckling himself in with fumbling fingers, the shorter boy alternates between shouting a spontaneous chant for food and being absolutely in awe with his hands again. Chanyeol shrugs and starts up his car. He has plenty of time to make his feelings clear in the future.

So under a sky of twinkling stars, a tattered jeep carrying two boys singing at the top of their lungs drives into the night. Albeit only going 40 miles per hour on a 70 miles per hour road because the driver is paranoid from being too high, they are having the time of their life. Feeling the wind sweeping through his hair, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets the remnant euphoria from his high wash over his body. He feels free and invincible, like he is on top of the world.

“This is so awesome!” Kyungsoo screams into the wind and Chanyeol’s boisterous laughter joins in the background.

When he awakes the next morning with a pounding headache, the shorter boy wants to take back his words. Slouching on the pillow Chanyeol has plopped against the wall for him, Kyungsoo blinks numbly at the back view of his roommate making tea. Gulping with some difficulties, his throat feels smoky and swollen, as if he had set fire to it last night. A hollow ring echoes in his ears and his limbs are so heavy, if someone told him they were made of lead, he’d believe them. Smacking his parched lips together and tasting a strange combination of fried chicken and strawberry jam on his tongue, Kyungsoo frowns disapprovingly.

This is not awesome, he thinks miserably. Chanyeol approaches him with a mug of tea in each hand. Grinning at the broken state of his roommate, the taller boy sits down at the edge of the bed and hands him a cup.

“How are you feeling?” he asks and pushes a stray hair away from Kyungsoo’s smooth forehead.

“Horrible,” Kyungsoo croaks, his voice hoarse and throaty, “Is it always this bad afterwards?” he asks and savours the warmth of the mug in his hands. Afraid of getting burnt but also desperate to recover from dehydration, he takes frequent little sips like a cat licking at a bowl of milk. Chanyeol sniggers at his roommate’s cuteness before getting up to fetch him a glass of water.

“No, I’m perfectly fine,” Chanyeol replies as he hands Kyungsoo the water and watches the other chug it down in one go, “Your body isn’t used to it, that’s all. Better?”

Kyungsoo wipes his mouth dry and nods in appreciation. Chanyeol smiles and grabs the glass and mug from his roommate. He picks up the small black notebook from his bed and tosses it at Kyungsoo, laughing as the shorter boy fumbles frantically to catch it.

“You left this in my jeep last night,” Chanyeol says nonchalantly, observing the other’s expressions. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in slight panic at first, feeling both embarrassed and awkward because Chanyeol has discovered his plan. Then his brows knit together in confusion after he opens it. The last item was crossed off and an additional point was added. It is not in his handwriting:

_Plan ‘Becoming Closer with Roommate’:_

  1. _Be friendly and always smile – check_
  2. _Speak to him and find out about his hobbies and likings – check_
  3. _Engage in some kind of activity together – check_
  4. _Answer yes when he asks you the question_



“What question?” Kyungsoo mumbles and his brows knit together in confusion.  

“This one,” Chanyeol answers him with his usual toothy grin, “Will you go out with me, Kyungsoo?”

The shorter boy looks up and gawks dumbly at his grinning roommate. Blinking rapidly, his mind buzzes as if thousands of bees are swarming around in his head. Entertained by the other’s reaction, Chanyeol smirks and points a finger at the notebook. Still dazed, Kyungsoo reads over the last line again and gradually, his face reddens. Shyly raising his gaze to peek at the boy sitting by his side, Kyungsoo fidgets with the notebook. The dryness in his mouth returns and nervously, he chews on his bottom lip. It isn’t that he doesn’t like Chanyeol; in fact, he is so giddy right now he even suspects that the effect of cannabis has yet to wear off. However, he has never thought of his roommate in that manner. He has never dared to. Briefly matching Chanyeol’s intense gaze, Kyungsoo ducks his head.

“You told me you really like me last night, don’t you remember?” Chanyeol adds and carefully weaves his fingers into Kyungsoo’s. He represses a wide smile as he spots his roommate’s bright red ears. “I like you too. I know this is sudden, but won’t you give me a chance and give us a try?”

Contemplating for a moment, Kyungsoo slowly entangles their fingers together and nods. As skin brushes against skin, he feels a familiar tingle tickling down this spine. No longer able to hold back his glee, the corners of Chanyeol’s mouth stretch from ear to ear. Wordlessly, the two boys sit on the bed listening timidly to their accelerated heartbeats and each other’s quiet breathing. Glancing at his notebook once more, Kyungsoo smiles happily too. He grabs a pen from the desk and with his free hand, he crosses off the fourth line and adds another item.

_Plan ‘Becoming Closer with Roommate’:_

  1. _Be friendly and always smile – check_
  2. _Speak to him and find out about his hobbies and likings – check_
  3. _Engage in some kind of activity together – check_
  4. _Answer yes when he asks you the question – check_
  5. _Continue the expedition to find the El Dorado_



Chanyeol reads the words his new boyfriend scribbled on the paper and he laughs boisterously. Swiftly, he delivers a quick peck on the other’s blushing cheek and responds cheerfully.

“Your wish is my command, Captain Doh!”  

 

**FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first year participating in the OMC exchange and I was really nervous. I honestly have to confidence in this story because I feel like I have ruined the prompt I got D: There was so much potential to write crack, but someone this turned into a fluff thing in my hands =__=;;   
> Anyway, it's too late to change now but I will attempt to write an extra! So stay tune and if you would like to cringe at horrible dry humor lol Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
